


lift your open hand

by ilikemybooksthick



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hockey Fights, Interviews, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikemybooksthick/pseuds/ilikemybooksthick
Summary: It's February 2021 and the new season of hockey is underway. Chicago and Carolina are facing off for the first time this season and it looks to be a hell of a game. Carolina is primed for a playoff spot as the Hawks struggle without one of their prized centers. Get all your news and interviews here, with FOX Sports Carolina.[Interview Transcripts Available Below]
Relationships: Sebastian Aho/Teuvo Teravainen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	lift your open hand

Sebastian doesn’t like to admit it, but even after five years in the States, he still gets self-conscious about his English. It’s just never where it wants it to be. Every time he thinks he’s got it there’s another phrase or spelling he hasn’t gotten or didn’t know. It’s so annoying.

Teukka says it’s because he’s so competitive, how he always has to be the best at everything he does. He’s an athlete, “we’re all like that”, he argues, to which Teukka rolls his eyes.

Teukka also says they’re lucky. The boys still let them talk in Finnish in the locker room after all these years. Some would say that’s why Sebastian isn’t all the way there with his English yet, because he speaks so much Finnish with Teukka all the time. Teukka says that’s “bullshit” and “fuck those people”.

While Sebastian always listens to Teukka, believing what he says is more difficult, especially when Teukka tries to convince him to stop being so hard himself. Because if Sebastian stops doing that, how will he ever get better?

That’s what Sebastian is thinking about as he gets ready for the pre-game interview. He thinks about how he’s also lucky that these boys love him too, not just his teammates, but the coaches, the broadcasters, the staff, all easing Sebastian into Carolina when he first started and barely knew any English at all. As he settles into the chair, he feels like a rookie again, as if he’ll somehow forget all the English he knows.

He takes a deep breath, thinks of Teukka, and exhales.

[ _Transcript of Pre-Game Interview with Sebastian Aho._ ]

**Tracy:** Sebastian, the Blackhawks have lost the last four games against Carolina. Here we are a few weeks into the 2021 season, January was great, February is starting to look good. Do you think they’ll put up a good enough fight to win this time around or do you think you guys have got this?

**Aho** : Uhh…yeah for sure. We always want to win and win big and we hope to continue our streak against such a strong team…a original six team…uh yeah. I know they haven’t been doing well lately but you never know.

**Tracy** : As you said they haven’t been doing well lately with the injury of their center Kirby Dach a few weeks ago, bringing Jonathan Toews up to the first line again, what is it like: facing off with someone like Toews?

**Aho** : It’s crazy still, I know I’ve been here a while now, but still I get surprised with who I’m facing off against sometimes. [laughs] Not surprised but maybe…maybe… I can’t think of the word, sorry.

**Tracy** : That’s okay, Sebastian, I know I forget words all the time too and English is my first language! [laughs] I’m glad you still feel that way about being in the League.

**Aho** : Yes. Thank you. Uh, yes, I am always happy to be here and doing what I love.

**Tracy** : Let’s go back to the Hawks. Last time you played them was mid-November of 2019, before all this Covid stuff happened. Now, you got into some hot water that last game. You back checked Kane and he was upset it was never called and he tried to get you back when you guys won and even Toews was getting into it. Who knows, a little longer and there might’ve been a fight.

**Aho** : [laughs] Ahh yes…umm…you know Teuvo and I don’t fight an –

**Tracy** : Well, now, hold on. That maybe true about you, but your boys will fight for you, and it looked like Teuvo might have even dropped his gloves if given the chance. He was tugging on Toews’ jersey for a bit there, yelling and everything.

**Aho** : [laughs] No, I know Teuvo, and he was mad but I don’t think he would fight and not Toews, not his old captain. They won a Cup together and everything.

**Tracy** : Mmm, I don’t know. Teuvo has been here double the time he was at Chicago and you two are closer than he was with anyone there. I don’t talk about your connection almost every week for nothing.

**Aho** : Ummm…[huffs] I’m not sure what to say. I know everyone knows Teuvo and I are close and obviously that translates on the ice, but we’ve both come close to fighting before, many times, yelling and everything, but it hasn’t happened yet, so I uh, I don’t know when that’ll happen. If that ever happens.

**Tracy** : Well, trust me, when I say I will be ready for the day Teuvo Teräväinen drops his gloves.

**Aho** : Well, I’m sure I am not ready for that. [laughs]

**Tracy** : Moving back to the team, are you confident in your defense right now?

**Aho** : Yes! Absolutely. We are missing Jake of course, but I don’t think he’ll be out for too long. Haydn and Brady have really stepped up the last few games and obviously Dougie and Jaccob are elite. I think Dougie is already getting some Norris buzz, which makes me very happy, he deserves it, especially after his injury last season. 

**Tracy** : Of course, no one deserves it more than good ole Dougie. And offensive wise?

**Aho** : Yes, I’m very happy with Teuvo and Svech, both are great and we work very well together. I think everyone has really been doing great this season. Our lines are really working well right now. We’re all really happy.

**Tracy** : [laughs] I would think so! Your line is having one hell of a season already and it has only been four weeks! And yeah, I agree, the lines are really clicking this season. It’s good to see. I’m glad everyone is feeling good.

**Aho** : Very good, yeah, for sure. Again we’re ready for today, ready to win, and already thinking of the playoffs.

**Tracy** : [laughs] Of course you are! Always thinking ahead. I love to hear it. Well, I know you gotta go back and get ready but thanks for taking the time to talk to me.

**Aho** : Of course, Tripp. Always good to talk to you.

[inaudible]

[ _End of Transcript_ ]

Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief. The interview wasn’t too bad. It could have been better but it wasn’t terrible. Maybe he should buy a dictionary or something? Build up his vocabulary, that could work. He goes to the locker room where he knows Teukka is waiting for him.

He walks straight to Teukka’s stall, passing Marty, who yells, “Fishy!! We gonna swim today or what?” Sebastian is pretty sure that doesn’t make any sense but he says yes anyway. He gets hard slap on the back in return.

Teukka gives him a nod, asking how it went. Sebastian just shrugs. This earns him an eye roll and a soft punch to the shoulder, “How many times do I have to tell you you’re fine. Stop worrying.” Sebastian starts changing, “Easier said than done.” Teukka gives him a pointed look, “Not everything comes instantly to people. Most things are a learned skill.” Sebastian says nothing, putting on his uniform. Then, he feels a hand on his arm, he looks up to see concern in Teukka’s eyes, “You know I’m always here for you, right? If you ever need help.”

For the first time today, Sebastian’s smile is genuine, “I know.” Teukka smiles back, “Let’s go kick some ass.”

_Video description of Hurricanes tunnel walk out from the Canes’ Twitter_.

[muffled, unintelligible yelling]

[stick banging]

**Martinook** : AHHHHHHHHHHHHH MISTA SVECHNIKOV

**Svechnikov** : YES MARTY

**Martinook:** YES SVECH YES SVECH MOTHER RUSSIA BROTHER

**Svechnikov** : MOTHER RUSSIA

[stick banging]

**Martinook** : LETS GO GINNER LETS GO NINOOOO

**Svechnikov** : LETS GO DOOOOGIE

**Martinook:** DOUG THE THUG

[laughter]

**Martinook** : LETS GO BIG SEXY

[Staal is tackled by Martinook]

[loud laughter from group]

[gloves and pads being slapped]

[team walks out]

_End of Video_

While Sebastian’s English may not be the best, his hockey speaks for itself. He circles around a bit before lining up. He nods at Teukka and then at Svech. Then he glances up at Toews. His eyes look hungry and he looks determined. Sadly for him, so is Sebastian.

The whistle blows.

Game on.

[ _Transcript of first period intermission interview with Andrei Svechnikov._ ]

**Maniscalco** : Andrei that was one hell of a period coming from your line. Incredible energy, great passing play. All of you guys are firing on full cylinders right now. 

**Svechnikov** : Yes, Mike, good stuff our first period. We all feel good right now. Turbo and Seabass do great job, they always know where I am and yeah lots of clicking as you say.

**Tracy** : Tell us about that first goal Svech. That beautiful pass from Teuvo, right on the tape and you got it in the net so perfectly.

**Svechnikov** : [laughs] Yeah, it always amazing how Turbo can pass like that and yeah I saw a chance, I took it. I’m very close to net and the Hawks try to defend but they left opening so I just go for it.

**Tracy** : That’s right, you always do. Now, Sebastian could have gotten another one for us but they called goalie interference, do you agree with that call? 

**Svechnikov** : Absolutely not. Is ridiculous. Like Rod said before, sometimes these guys are a joke. Sebastian made a goal, it should have counted. Ridiculous.

**Maniscalco** : Andrei, you got a double minor at the very end of the period, do you felt like that was deserved?

**Svechnikov** : This is hard to say because yes, I check him, but I think clean, no elbows, and you know DeBrincat all over me the whole game, he pushing me around and saying stuff.

**Tracy** : What stuff was he saying?

**Svechnikov** : I cannot say because I know there are kids watching but just know even if I did elbow, which I didn’t, he deserve it.

**Tracy** : [laughs] Alright, then. Thank you for talking to us Svech. Good luck next period.

**Svechnikov** : Thank you Tripp. We try keep up streak and win big.

[ _End of Transcript_ ]

Sebastian is furious. His goal should have counted. It hit the back of the net, therefore, it was a goal. Goalie interference his ass. Not to mention, Svech got a penalty for some made up shit while Strome got away with holding Teukka.

He tries to settle down as Rod starts his speech.

“Alright guys. That was a great first period, everyone is doing what they need to be doing, let’s keep that up. I know we’re angry about the call on Sebastian’s goal but I want you to channel that anger into passion for the next period. I really want to keep up our winning streak against these guys and I know you do too. So, let’s strap in and go for it. Alright?”

The boys cheer.

[ _Transcript of second period intermission interview with Dougie Hamilton._ ]

**Tracy** : Dougie, that second period was rough. Hard play from both sides. Lots of penalties from both sides.

**Hamilton** : Yeah, you know when they’re coming at you like that, purposefully roughing and hooking, and whatnot, the boys felt like they had to respond.

**Maniscalco:** There was almost a scrap there too it looked like, between Andrei and Kane.

**Hamilton:** Yeah, yeah. You know Andrei. It was really intense there, the whole period even. As you guys saw DeBrincat and Strome all over Sebastian and Teuvo too but they’ve done really well despite that.

**Tracy:** So, lots of defense from the offensive, huh?

**Hamilton:** [laughs] Yeah, you know, we gotta get those pucks in, and kill those penalties.

**Maniscalco:** You guys have been really good on the Power Play this game, two really close calls with Trocheck and Geekie both almost getting goals, and then that beauty from Necas.

**Hamilton:** Yeah, so, so close. Chicago’s defense has been good so far but obviously we’ve been pretty good too, not letting any goals in. They haven’t been as close as us, in terms of shots on goal, but of course, Petr has had some really amazing saves too.

**Tracy:** Absolutely, absolutely Petr has been vital this game. But you know a two-goal lead is the hardest one to hold in hockey.

**Hamilton:** Oh yeah, for sure. We definitely need to create some traffic in front of the net and play a full 60 minutes.

**Maniscalco:** Thanks, Doug. We appreciate you talking to us. Always good to see you and that chest of yours.

**Hamilton:** [laughs] Yeah, alright. 

[ _End of Transcript_ ]

Everyone is on edge. Chicago has started to play dirty and everyone is fired up. “Alright boys”, Rod starts, “I know they’ve really started kicking it up out there but we got this. Great job killing those penalties let’s keep it up.” Rod looks at Andrei, “But stay out of trouble, kid. Let’s try to play clean.” Andrei puts on a show of fake innocence to which everyone laughs.

As everyone starts talking amongst themselves and drinking their Gatorade, Teukka comes up to Sebastian. He puts a hand on his shoulder, and asks, “You okay? They were pretty rough with you out there.” Sebastian sighs, “Yeah I know, I think they’re still mad about the last game when I checked Kane. Tripp brought it up in the interview today.” Teukka grins, “Don’t worry. We’ve got your back.”

[ _Transcript of post-game interview with Teuvo Teräväinen._ ]

**Tracy** : Holy cow, Turbo. What a way to end the game.

**Teräväinen** : [laughs] Uh yeah. I wasn’t expecting that but hey, you gotta do what you gotta do.

**Maniscalco** : Your first NHL fight! My God. One hell of a fight too! It turned into a whole brawl out there. I mean, we knew Andrei would fight somebody, most likely Kane, which he did, so of course Dougie had to get in there as well but you? Last thing I was expecting.

**Tracy** : Actually, you know what Mike?

**Maniscalco** : What?

**Tracy** : I was talking to Sebastian earlier today and I mentioned how Turbo here almost got into with Toews last time and here we are! Sebastian said you’d never fight your old captain but I said you would. Points to me for predicting the future!

**Teräväinen** : [laughs] I know why Sebastian would think that but yeah, you were right Tripp, I would fight anyone for Sebastian, I don’t care who.

**Maniscalco** : I mean, Toews is a bit bigger than you Teuvo and he got you pretty good there, I mean, look at your face! I wasn’t expecting a bloody nose.

**Teräväinen:** Uh, yeah me neither. I know Toews though, obviously, yes, my captain before, but I know he fights for same reason as me, he wants to defend his friend as well. I understand why he went as hard as he did but he also knows I have the same reasons as him, so.

**Tracy:** Now, is the nose broken? I mean, it looks pretty bad.

**Teräväinen:** Ah, I don’t know to be honest. Maybe, maybe not. I don’t really care. Like I said, I did what I had to do and then Sebastian scored a goal because of that too so I’m happy. Broken nose or not, we won, Andrei and Dougie are okay too. No big injuries so yeah, I’m good.

**Tracy:** [laughs] Of course you are! You just fought Jonathan Toews. I’m so proud of you! [pause] Now, I know I shouldn’t support fighting but I know you Teuvo, and if you fought it means it was for a reason and a good one at that.

**Teräväinen** **:** Yeah, I mean there’s no better reason than Sebastian, Toews was going for him and I wasn’t going to let that happen. [pause] It’s not like they can take my ring away or anything.

**Maniscalco:** [laughs] You’re absolutely right Teuvo, they can’t. Overall, great job today you got an assist and you defended your best friend. I hope Sebastian buys you dinner tonight.

**Teräväinen** : Oh yeah, I definitely have some ideas for him on how to pay me back.

**Tracy:** Now go put some ice on that nose! Gotta keep that face looking pretty.

[ _End of Transcript_ ]

Sebastian is waiting for Teukka as he takes off his headset, “I can’t believe you did that.” Teukka just smiles, “I don’t know why you’re surprised. I told you I have your back.” “Yeah but…”, Sebastian is actually speechless, he truly does not know what to say. So Teukka goes on, “There is nothing more important in my world than you.”

“But-”, Sebastian starts but Teukka steamrolls him, “No, don’t argue. I know I won a Cup with them but that’s doesn’t matter, at least, not as much as you do. I’ve been with you longer than I have been with them and I will be for a while too.”

“So, what do you want me to do?” Sebastian asks. Teukka sighs, “I just want you to believe what I’m saying. I said it this morning too: stop being so hard on yourself and just accept that we all love you and will help you.”

Sebastian exhales, “I was so scared. When you two started fighting, I stopped breathing. I hate seeing you hurt.” Teukka grabs his hand, “I’m okay because you’re okay. Now you know how I felt when you got your concussion two years ago.” Teukka pauses, “You know what else you can do for me?” Sebastian perks up. “Get me some ice. Please.”

Sebastian rushes to grab some ice as Teukka sits down. Gently placing it on Teukka’s nose, he says, “I can’t believe you fought Jonathan Toews for me.” Teukka puts his hand over Sebastian’s, cold from holding the ice, “And I’d do it again and again and again. My nose can be permanently broken just for you.” Sebastian smiles, “You’re insane.”

Teukka smiles back, “Of course I am, I’m in love.”

Sebastian interlocks their fingers, “That’s funny, I am too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun one to write formatting wise so I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> (I know this is set only two months away but it's fun to imagine what the new season will be like and of course, I love my Finns with my whole heart.) 
> 
> Title from "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None the Richer. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Any and all kudos/comments are always appreciated ❤  
> you can talk to me on [tumblr](https://ilikemyficthicc.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [moodboard](https://ilikemyficthicc.tumblr.com/post/639631619675783168/lift-your-open-hand-chicago-and-carolina-are)


End file.
